


First Encounter

by Snorp_Lord



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: While he's aware that any of the highly-ranked pairs in the DWMA could probably be asked to take care of something as trivial as a pair of defectors, Kagura can't shake the feeling that he should probably deal with this himself.It's probably for the best that he does.





	First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gh0steses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/gifts).



> Inspired by the wonderful gh0steses!

“Delta Squad, please respond. I repeat, Delta Squad, please respond. Any members of Delta Squad?” 

 

Hibiki repeated the phrase into his radio twice before putting it away with a quiet huff of frustration. The silence was worrying. They were coming up on three hours since hearing from any of the squads sent out on retrieval. Normally, Hibiki and especially Kagura were the last people who would have to go out and deal with something as mundane as a pair defecting from the DWMA. But, considering the four groups originally sent had all gone quiet within minutes of arriving in the area, Kagura had insisted on going after the defectors himself- with Hibiki, of course. He was determined, not suicidal.

 

Plus, forests weren’t exactly a great place for Kagura to fight. Having Hibiki with him meant being able to track down the guys, and resonating with him meant being able to hide in the shadows. Hiding usually wasn’t Kagura’s thing, but the other had insisted, claiming he was going to get himself killed if he wasn’t careful. Looking at the almost pitch blackness around him, Kagura was inclined to agree. Something about the way the moonlight couldn’t even make it to ground level freaked him out.

 

“Any sign of them?” Kagura asked quietly.

 

“Nothing yet,” Hibiki replied, also keeping his voice down. Whatever was out here, it was clearly strong, and not something they wanted to be ambushed by. 

 

As they pushed forward, the only noise was rustling leaves and the occasional squawk of Hibiki's radio as he again tried to contact the squads, muffled with his palm. Where the heck were these guys? Every second nothing happened made Kagura more jumpy. Things were supposed to be flashy and loud. Quiet never meant good. Quiet meant nobody was around fighting, which didn’t give him much hope.

 

The air was split by a shriek, then a wet sound.

 

Without thinking, he reached out towards Hibiki, who transformed without a word into twin daggers. Kagura put one in each hand and crept forward as quickly as he could without being too obvious. Rustling and crunching leaves seemed too loud once he was thinking about it.

 

Soon enough he found himself at the edge of a clearing the size of an average bedroom. It sloped upwards gently into a small hill which was practically flooded with silver light. Right at the top was what looked like a young girl, holding a sword as long as she was tall. Her hair was braided, but still reached her knees, and was silver in colour. She was still, with only her bangs and cape fluttering slightly in the breeze. It was freezing- she should have been cold in skin-tight clothes, but she didn’t even shiver. Ethereal. That word sprang to mind for a moment. The whole scene seemed like something from a legend, or a fairy-tale. Which made the mutilated body she was poking at a little jarring.

 

“Seems we've found Delta Squad,” Hibiki murmured. No question of what he meant. Broken pieces of weaponry and unmoving DWMA soldiers were strewn about the clearing. 

 

“Shit.”

 

The girl's head perked up, and Kagura froze. Bad. Very bad. Turning towards him, very bad. Smiling at him, also very bad.

 

“Hello!” she chirped, face cheerful. The pitch of her voice and the way it echoed unnaturally felt like a corkscrew being twisted into the middle of his forehead. Closer inspection showed the eyepatch covering her right eye and the strange blade fixed to the end of her hair. 

 

“That’s her. Three-star meister Nu Aikyo.”

 

Nu tilted her head, still smiling. “You know Nu? That’s great! Nu loves having new friends! Especially since Ragna won’t talk to Nu right now,” she said, going quiet near the end. Ragna...a friend of hers maybe? Kagura regretted not checking the file now.

 

“Is Ragna your friend? Is he back at the city?” he asked, in the same tone you would expect from someone approaching a wild animal. Keep her calm, keep her calm.

 

Giggling to herself, Nu shook her head and pulled the tip of the sword out of the body at her feet. There was a stomach-churning sucking sound before she wrapped her arms around the massive blade, fingers barely touching. “Ragna's right here! He’d hug Nu properly, but he's staying a sword now so Nu can fight all the nasty people coming to take us away!” With another giggle she twirled him around and pointed the massive blade at Kagura.

 

“Do you wanna take Ragna and Nu away?” 

 

Shit. Nothing for it. “Nu Aikyo, on behalf of the DWMA, you are under arrest. Lay down your weapon and surrender now.” 

 

“Hmmmmmnope! Don’t wanna! What now?” Her face darkened, despite the smile still plastered across it. “Are we gonna fight?”

 

“Apparently.” 

 

“Okie dokie- start running!”

 

Oh shit. She was already moving. Just in time, Kagura darted to the side, avoiding a swipe from the sword which split open the ground where he'd been standing. Without letting go, Nu swung her body around on the handle and kicked at him. This was blocked by his forearm, but her next slash came too fast to react to, and cut a shallow line across his side. 

 

“Kagura, let’s try using Soul Resonance. Let her tire herself out with the flashy attacks,” Hibiki insisted. “She's known for being something of a glass cannon. Trying to attack head-on is inadvisable.”

 

“Okay, let’s try it.”

 

After putting some space between himself and Nu, Kagura focused in on matching wavelengths. When he felt a calm determination flood him, he knew it was working. It was that focus he could never match- an assassin's focus. Moments like these really made him appreciate having Hibiki as a partner. Actually, having Hibiki around in general. And if he wanted to keep them both alive, he would have to make it past Nu.

 

“Where are you~?” Nu asked in a sing-song voice. “Come out, come out, wherever you are~” She stalked around the edge of the clearing. Occasionally he could have sworn she was staring right at him, but his still-attached head said otherwise.

 

“Any plans for getting her to actually attack?” 

 

“That won’t be necessary, Kagura.”

 

“Huh? Why?”

 

“She’ll become frustrated with not seeing you, watch.”

 

As Hibiki was talking, she slammed her weapon repeatedly into the ground with reckless abandon. If that was a partner, that had to hurt. Especially since she kept hitting rock and breaking off slivers of the blade. “Where are you? Come out so I can kill you!”

 

When you put it like that how can anyone resist? 

 

“Maybe Nu should ask Ragna then? After all, Ragna is good at finding!”

 

Hibiki chipped in: “Kagura, do not allow them to begin resonating. We lose any chance we have at defeating them if they take on the Black Beast form described in their profile. Add pressure, don’t give her a chance to focus.”

 

Easier said than done. Pitch-black energy was drawn to them like the eye of a whirlpool. Nu was laughing maniacally now, clearly not all too worried about a surprise attack. He darted forwards, using his mantle to obscure the dagger in his right hand, in case he needed an edge later. Before he had gotten halfway she was already facing him, and all too late he saw the blunt side of the blade racing towards his chest. All the air in his lungs left him in a sharp exhale. He went flying backwards, only stopping when he connected harshly with a tree trunk.

 

“I think I'll keep you alive a while to pass the time. Don’t try and sneak up on us again though!” She wagged her finger at him as she spoke.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Kagura groaned. That was definitely something broken. Probably a lot of bruises that Hibiki was going to be on his ass about too. Dammit. And 'keep you alive’? That sounded pretty bad. Nine times out of ten it meant he was going to get the crap kicked out of him, and Nu was certainly equipped to do so.

 

Once he got his shaking legs under him, Kagura surveyed the damage. The earlier cut on his side was thankfully too shallow to have damaged anything vital, though it was bleeding heavily. Something in his chest was grating against something else, which wasn’t fun. He needed to wrap things up quickly. 

 

With a grunt, he dashed forwards again. Nu sent a wave after wave of black energy, but he was already too close. One arm went up to block his sweeping strike, inches away from her right side. Her other arm was holding up the sword though, too heavy to swing up in time to block a second attack. He swung the handle of the other dagger up and managed to hold in a cheer when it connected to her head with a crack.

 

“Oh...” She swayed on the spot for a second, and his heart dropped when he considered the possibility that she would stay standing. Then she toppled backwards, eyes shut. Blood trickled lazily from the side of her head. 

 

Hibiki was back to human form almost instantly, checking her pulse, breathing and the severity of her injuries. That’d be a lecture later. Kagura focused on moving that sword away from her. It would have been simpler if she had not been maintaining a death grip on the handle. Nevertheless, he couldn’t bring in a live fugitive still armed- lord knows the Duodecium would never let him hear the end of it. 

 

“C'mon, let-go-“ his encouragement was cut short when he went stumbling backwards with a yelp. The sword dropped with a clatter and Kagura landed on his ass. 

 

“Ow!”

 

“Seems she is still able to fight you while unconscious,” Hibiki remarked. His face was turned away, but Kagura could hear the smirk in his voice. Groaning, Kagura stood up, patting down his clothes to remove some of the dirt clinging to them. 

 

“Ha ha. Shouldn’t you be focusing on...whatever you’re doing? We gotta get her back to Death City sometime this year, remember?”

 

Hibiki opened his mouth to reply, and abruptly shut it when he noticed a light emitting from the discarded sword. Both of the students watched as it changed shape, and then approached slowly when it finished. Where the sword had been was a man around Kagura’s age with pale skin and white hair. His clothes consisted of an black t-shirt and jeans. As far as they could see, there were no brands or markings on either. No shoes either. Odd. 

 

Despite instincts, logic and past experiences telling him not to, Kagura very slowly moved towards him. In doing so he noticed various cuts and bruises. Probably from Nu's earlier reckless attacks. His right arm was odd too- all black save for the dimly glowing red and white symbols which seemed to shift when he wasn’t focused on them, moving like oil on the surface of water. 

 

“What do we do with him?” 

 

Kagura snapped out of his thoughts and glanced back at Hibiki with a huff. “Infirmary. We can say she,” -he jerked his head towards Nu- “had a hostage or something.”

 

Raising an eyebrow was the only reaction that got. Somehow it made him feel defensive.

 

“Well, we don’t know the whole story!”

 

The eyebrow went higher. “What do you suppose he could say that makes this whole fiasco look better?”

 

“W- He might have more information! On...important stuff,” he mumbled. “Either way, alive is better, right?”

 

A grunt, but no disagreement. Kagura grinned. “That’s why I love ya Hibiki, my dear accomplice!” He almost smiled hearing that. 

 

“Fine, but you’re carrying him.”


End file.
